What is this Feeling
by uknowwhoslittleprincess
Summary: Lily and James have yet another fight. I need some help too, so please read. RR


A/N: Hey everyone, this is my first hp fic for a while. The song is called what is this feeling, from the musical Wicked. The song is actually sung by to witches, but it works for James and Lily when they first know each other. The parts in are the lyrics. is the letter that Lily writes. Sorry if it's kinda confusing. R/R  
  
What is this feeling  
  
Dearest darlingest Momsie and Popsical:  
  
My dear Father: Dear Mom and Dad, I have just arrived in Hogwarts. It is amazing and beautiful and beyond imagination. I can not believe I am actually here. It took us a while to get here, but it was so worth it!  
  
There's been some confusion  
  
Over rooming here at Shiz: But of course, I'll care for Nessa:  
  
But of course, I'll rise above it:  
  
For I know that's how you'd want me to respond  
  
Yes, there's been some confusion  
  
For you see, my room-mate is:  
  
I am just upset about one thing. I don't get how it happened. I thought I would be able to avoid this kind of situation. I will, of course, be sure to do my studies and be kind to everyone, but that may prove to be a challenge all because of this one single boy.  
  
Unusually and exceedingly peculiar  
  
And altogether quite impossible to describe:  
  
Blonde.  
  
He is absolutely crazy. He welcomes me onto the train by giving me this piece of candy and the next thing I know, smoke is blowing out of my ear. And he wont stop calling me carrot top. He is a complete disaster. His hair is so unkempt and he has these big black glasses. I just cant stand him. Not only that, he's in my house, too! You see, we have these houses that the school is split up into, I told you more of this at home in Hogwarts; a History. We're both in Gryffindor. That means I practically live with him! I just...  
"James Potter! What did you do?" Lily screamed across the common room, as it began to stink. "You interrupted my letter!"  
"Just havin' a bit of fun, m'dear," James replied, smiling sweetly. What is this feeling?  
  
So sudden and new?  
  
I felt it the moment  
  
I laid eyes on you:  
  
My pulse is rushing:  
  
My head is reeling:  
  
My face is flushing:  
  
"Oooh, James Potter I hate you!" Lily's face was as red as her hair. The entire commen room had turned to look at the commotion going on in the corner.  
"What did I ever do to you?" James didn't understand how he had gotten her so angry. He was just having a bit of fun.  
"You don't know what you did? You made smoke come out of my ears. You made fun of some innocent boy on the train! You made the common room smell!"  
  
What is this feeling?  
  
Fervid as a flame,  
  
Does it have a name?  
  
Yes!:Loathing  
  
Unadulterated loathing  
  
For your face  
  
Your voice  
  
Your clothing "I despise you Potter!" She spit out. "I hate everything about you!" "How can you hate me?" He said back, cockily. "There's no way you can resist my charm." He ran his hand through his hair.  
  
Let's just say - I loathe it all  
  
Ev'ry little trait, however small  
  
Makes my very flesh begin to crawl  
  
With simple utter loathing  
  
There's a strange exhilaration  
  
In such total detestation  
  
It's so pure and strong!  
  
Though I do admit it came on fast  
  
Still I do believe that it can last  
  
And I will be loathing  
  
Loathing you  
  
My whole life long! Lily's blood was rushing. As much as she couldn't stand this boy, she was having a thrill while fighting with him. "I will hate you forever!" she screamed and turned around. She then noticeds that the entire common room was staring at them.  
  
Dear Galinda, you are just too good  
  
How do you stand it? I don't think I could!  
  
She's a terror! She's a Tartar!  
  
We don't mean to show a bias,  
  
But Galinda, you're a martyr!  
  
Well: these things are sent to try us! Lily walked over to sit next to some girls she had met on the train. "Oh Lily, how can you stand him?" Mary asked. "He is absolutely horrid." Said Marty. "You're like a saint for standing up to him." "Unfortunately, no matter where anyone goes, they will have to deal with someone like him," Lily said, glaring in Potter's direction.  
  
Poor Galinda, forced to reside  
  
With someone so disgusticified  
  
We all just want to tell you:  
  
We're all on your side!  
  
We share your:  
  
"AHHHH!" There was a loud screaming from the couch that the girls were sitting on. A balloon filled with green slime had just dropped on them. "Disgusting!" yelled one person. "Augh!" screamed another. "POTTER!" Lily screeched.  
  
What is this feeling Loathing  
  
So sudden and new? Unadulterated loathing  
  
I felt the moment For her face, her voice  
  
I laid eyes on you Her clothing  
  
My pulse is rushing Let's just say:  
  
My head is reeling We loathe it all!  
  
Oh, what is this feeling? Ev'ry little trait  
  
Does it have a name? Makes our very flesh  
  
Yes: Begin to crawl:.  
  
Ahhh: Ahhh: Loathing  
  
Lily stood up and marched over to James. "You, you little brat! I cannot even think of a name to discribe the feeling I feel for you! Everything about you is absolutely horrific. You are like a little demon child. I Loathe you!"  
  
There's a strange exhilaration Loathing  
  
In such total detestation Loathing  
  
So pure, so strong Loathing  
  
So strong!  
  
Though I do admit it came on fast  
  
Still I do believe that it can last ALL  
  
And I will be loathing Loathing  
  
For forever loathing Loathing  
  
Truly deeply loathing Loathing you  
  
My whole Loathing  
  
Life long! Unadulterated loathing "I will Loathe you forever! I never want to see your face or hear your voice! I have never hated anything else in my whole life as much as I hate you!" Lily, fuming with anger, ran back to her seat so she could finish her letter. "I love you too, dear!" James called to her as she ran away. "Aurgh!"  
  
Boo! Ahh!  
  
A/N: How did you like it? I hope it wasn't too bad, most of my work is first person, so this was a little hard to write. Please read and review. Oh! I almost forgot. I need a little help. There's a fic that I read a while ago but I cant find it anywhere. I dunno if it's been deleated or the names changed or I'm being stupid. But it's a L/J fic. They were neighbors, but then school happened and they sorta grew apart. But they become friends again. Then lily leaves the school b/c some friends of hers die. And she comes back a year later. If anyone can help me find the story that would be really great. There were two titles, something like took 5 years or tale of true love. Something like that. I cant remember the author. Thanks Molz don't forget r/r 


End file.
